A Day for Hearts
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: It’s a cloudy Valentine’s Day and a nineteen year old Shikamaru’s waiting for the idea of a gift to come to him. Chouji soon joins him.


The Day for Hearts

Summary: It's a cloudy Valentine's Day and a nineteen year old Shikamaru's waiting for the idea of a gift to come to him. Chouji soon joins him.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name definitely isn't Kishimoto, so I don't own anything! Or do I?!

Pairing: Shikamaru/Chouji

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru lay quietly, his thoughts something akin to a jumbled mess as his dark eyes stared up at the cloudy skies lazily.

_'What a troublesome day,'_ his mind spat out suddenly and his heart to agree to the fact that it undoubtley was.

Today was a day for hearts.

A yawn escaped him as he continued to stare almost blankly up at the skies, seemingly bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do for everyone--well, mostly everyone in the village was out gathering and fighting over gifts to give to their loved ones or setting up reservations for the nicest places to go out to or even buying sexy things for nights entailing anything and everything imaginable.

The white clouds drifted by slowly in packs, casting large, cool shadows over him which were secretly the key to falling into a long slumber for the teen. They lulled him to sleep in the way a mother's soothing voice lulled her fussing child to sleep, her melodious voice floating through the child's young ears, pleasing him while making his eyes slowly fall closed; simply magical.

He was only slightly surprised that Ino hadn't approached him yet. He knew that she held some sort of feelings for him, not that he really cared.

Once he had sorted out his thoughts, they traveled towards his long time best friend Chouji and the loads of letters he knew the other was going to receive.

His lustrous, long, auburn hair made women envious whether it was worn in the style of a long ponytail or flying freely in the wind; a few short bangs hung in his face.

His kind, soft brown eyes were the windows to his very soul, melting young girls to puddles wherever he went.

His smile brightened everyone's lives just like Iruka's did, assuring all others that things would be okay in tough times.

'_His body,' _Shikamaru thought, biting his lower lip lightly to stifle what one would think to be a moan. He knew he really shouldn't be thinking about his best friend in such a way, but Akimichi Chouji was the "pleasantly plump" boy he had grown up with anymore.

He had the body of a **god **with chiseled abs outshining even Sasuke's so-called "godly" ones with lean arms capable of ripping men to _pieces_, legs strong enough to run for hours without tiring, hips that looked powerful enough to keep _any _woman or man pleased, an ass so tight it had Shikamaru wondering about--

The place his thoughts were seemingly leading hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was _lusting _after Chouji!

Groaning lightly, he closed his eyes envisioning the auburn haired man without his jounin vest and pants before pushing those thoughts away violently. Valentine's Day was getting to him… When he opened his eyes, the man he burned for secretly night after night (even though he was in denial) was in up close and personal; brown eyes peered into his dark ones.

Shikamaru stared, sinking slowly, deeply into the man's chocolate gaze, drowning pleasantly, but knew that he could not let himself continue drowning lest Chouji think there was something on his face and ask him if there was which would ultimately lead him to asking a question that Shikamaru was sure he wasn't going to answer which would further lead to a pregnant silence accompanied with a lenghty amount of akwardness. Afterwards, he knew he would promptly make a hasty retreat home and beat his head against his headboard at the sheer stupidity of his actions earlier on.

Swallowing lightly, Shikamaru managed to pull himself together and greeted the man, giving a lazy, but light smirk.

"I got your letter," came the teen's soft baritone voice as he grinned down at the Nara who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You-You-"

Shikamaru was _speechless_. Sure, he had written a confession letter to Chouji (a pretty pathetic one at that) but that hadn't meant he was going to send it anytime soon. The only person that had been over to his house had been…

'_That bitch!' _Shikamaru thought, cursing a pale haired blond straight to hell in his mind. She had no right to invade his privacy like…like… like she thought she owned the place!

"It was…pretty lame," Chouji continued, quietly the other man with a short kiss, "but I couldn't help myself from accepting an _'amazing night followed by many more amazing nights because you can do great things with your tongue.'_ Did I quote that right?"

Shikamaru's tanned cheeks darkened quickly as Chouji quoted the last line in his letter perfectly. By Gods, that sounded extremely perverted!

"Y-Yeah," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, how about you give me a little preview?"

Leaning over the man, Chouji looked deviously sexy.

Having never seen that look on the normally shy man's face before (hell, the muscular teen ran out the any and all room like they were on fire when the topic of sex was being thrown around with the cutest blush on his cheeks), Shikamaru grabbed his face lazily and yanked it downwards only slightly, proceeding to kiss the life out of him.


End file.
